


Just Like In the Movies

by BlackIndiaInk



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/pseuds/BlackIndiaInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly "Stay" this story takes place the fall after Pitch Perfect. Beca and Chloe are together and new Bellas initiation night is upon them. What can Beca do to prove herself to Chloe? Why, burst into song, just like in the movies. Just a little Bechloe fun for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like In the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey guys, I posted this on Tumblr in response to a prompt but I revisited it and changed a few things. I was thinking of keeping it going, though I know two multi chapters at a time is daunting. What do you guys say? Want more of this?**

It was almost initiation night and Beca was actually excited. Not in a giddy, show it and your friends make fun of you endlessly by posting pictures of you on twitter kind of way, but more in a cool way. At least, that is what she was trying to convince herself of at the moment. She was carrying a candelabra and a bag full of candle sticks in one hand and a huge glass goblet in the other. She normally wouldn't be much for the traditional spin on college club shenanigans but since going the Bellas gave her a new outlook and happiness she felt she at least owed it to them to uphold the tradition that had been passed down through the years. This was the one time she would stick to any anal plan that Aubrey had lined out for her when passing over the pitch pipe for good. Of course, she included her binder full of four million pages of notes with it.

She made it to the music hall just as the rest of the Bellas were arriving. She was thankful she would have a lot of help with the prep work, imagining what Aubry and Chloe must have gone through to get it all ready last year. Thinking of her two favorite alumnae made her sentimental. One more than the other honestly, because she definitely didn't have super lusty feelings for Aubrey, which had gone unrequited until the past summer. Yes, it had taken three terrible months and one rather messy break up for Beca to realize that she was head over heels for Chloe. Who had, on the other hand, known her true feelings all along and had suffered in silence ever since they had their very first - definitely not the last - shower duet.

All of that aside, Beca was in a great place. She had great friends, a growing relationship with her father, she was actually attending classes and best of all she had Chloe. It had been touch and go for a while but all the pain was definitely worth it in the end. Jesse wasn't dealing with the whole situation all that well. Truthfully, Beca was worried about him. He was still sulking over the break up and the reasons behind it. It hadn't all been about her feelings for Chloe of course. It was a natural progression for them.

There wasn't that much there to begin with for her but his heart had been completely sunk in the relationship. She knew it had been cruel to drag it on while she tried to work through her confusion but she hadn't wanted to lose him, even as a friend. Unfortunately, that had not been possible, at least not yet. He did tend to hold a grudge.

Beca set down her supplies and turned to the group. Everyone had made it even though Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose had straggled in at the last moment carrying the large velvet drapes they would use to cover the furniture for the ceremony. She laughed as Fat Amy dropped the drapes unceremoniously, causing Cynthia Rose to almost fall onto her face. She recovered her footing and glared as Fat Amy sniggered.

Beca clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Allright nerds, let's get this done so we can go get ready for tonight." Now that she had everyone's attention she handed out assignments and got to work herself. She couldn't help but be a little distracted though, she had invited Chloe along to help but she chose to stay at her apartment, saying that the new Bellas should take it from here and besides she was in med school now and had more work than god.

Two hours later they were all finished and she was knocking on Chloe's door. After all that hard work setting everything up and wrangling the Bellas, who liked to play as often as they worked, she was looking forward to relaxing with her girlfriend for the rest of the afternoon. A few seconds had passed since her last knock and still no Chloe, so she banged even louder, the sound echoed around the small patio area connecting the three apartments. If Chloe had her head stuck in an Anatomy text and her headphones on there was no telling if she would actually hear Beca. She cursed herself for forgetting her key.

She walked to the end of the balcony and tried to peer past the blinds on the bedroom window and nearly fell over from leaning over the railing to see in. She caught a glimmer of red hair on the far side of the room and rapped on the window pane. She laughed when she saw Chloe jump in her seat and turn around. Her head shaking with amusement, she walked back to the door and waited.

Chloe opened the door and ushered her in. "You scared the hell out of me," she said as Beca strode past her and into the living room. She set her bag on the floor by the couch and collapsed onto its surface. "Sorry," she grinned and put her hands behind her head in a relaxed position.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her. "I don't think you really are," she replied.

"Aww, come on," she protested but she could only hold a straight face for so long, "Na, you're right but if it's any consolation it was really cute when you jumped," she pouted.

"Shut up," Chloe said, "and where did you leave your keys this time? " Her stern expression disappeared. She could never be mad, even playfully for long.

"My dorm," Beca replied, "It figures that the first time I go there in weeks I leave my keys."

"You could just move out completely," Chloe suggested pointedly.

Beca shrugged. "I kind of like having a place on campus in case I need to crash between classes and besides it's too late to get any money back for room and board." It also gave her a little secret satisfaction to make her Dad pay for it when she wasn't actually really living there. Her tuition might be free but room and board still cost a arm... and a liver, according to the brochure she had consulted before coming to Barden.

"Next semester maybe?" Chloe had been waiting for a good time to broach the subject. She thought it was silly for Beca to pay for a dorm room when she had spent a total of two nights there since the semester began. She was afraid to push since it was logically a little early to be moving in but to her it felt right. She had been smitten with Beca from day one but it had obviously taken Beca longer to come around. She was using the opportunity to see where they were, or more accurately, where Beca was. There was an age difference between them. However slight those three years did tend to make a difference at this age.

"Yeah, maybe next semester," Beca said noncommittally.

Chloe could hear the reluctance in Beca's voice so she dropped it. She had shown herself to be a patient person and in her experience Beca needed to sit with an idea for a while before she became comfortable with it. She leaned over, laying her head in Beca's lap. She was definitely too tired to think about it right now. Classes were kicking her ass but she hadn't expected any less. It actually gave her a bit of a thrill to think of everything she was learning and would learn in the next four years.

"I kind of wish we could skip the party tonight," she said quietly. "I mean, I know we have to go and I want to but staying in sounds so good." She pictured it in her mind. Beca sit on the couch and mix or play playstation while she cuddled into her side and studied for her upcoming Biochem test. It sounded like heaven but she knew that it was not meant to be.

Beca stroked her hair, moving it away from her face. She reached down and took Chloe's glasses off, placing them on the coffee table. She would never get over Chloe in her glasses. She only wore them to read and to drive at night but it gave Beca a little thrill every time she saw them make an appearance. "We could definitely do that tomorrow," Beca suggested, "I've been meaning to beat that mission in Mass Effect 3 again." She saw a grin break across Chloe's face and knew that they had been thinking of the same scenario. Their personalities were different but they meshed so well and since they had been spending so much time together they seemed to have reached that level of intimacy hallmarked by seemingly telepathic communication.

She leaned down, her hair brushing against Chloe's face. Beca's lips touched briefly at her temple before moving down to her ear. She kissed Chloe's ear lobe and hovered there with the promise of more to come. Her fingers grazed along her girlfriend's neck, eliciting a shutter. Light touching like this drove Chloe to distraction.

"You know what would make you feel better," she whispered.

Chloe instantly perked up. Her eyes opened and she turned so that her lips were almost brushing Beca's. "An afternoon of really hot sex with my girlfriend?"

Becca grinned. "You read my mind."

"What can I say? I'm a genius," was all Chloe managed to say before she found herself under the power of Beca's enthusiastic mouth.

Many hours later Chloe was walking towards the Greek Theatre on her way to meet Beca for the after initiation party. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her torso. It was cold for September. The south was notorious for it's weather fluctuations and you'd think that she would be used to it by now.

She reached the stairs that lead down into the benches and scanned the area, looking for the Bellas. There down towards the right corner she saw a group of girls, one of which had to be Stacie due to her height and lack of clothing even though it was freezing. She moved through the crowd, saying hellos where necessary and keeping her head down the rest of the time so she made faster progress. She had almost made it to the Bellas when she saw Jesse. He was standing against the railing below the stage staring at the group intently.

As the girls parted Chloe saw that Beca, who was laughing and chatting with the girls, was the object of his angsty ogling. She sighed, he hadn't been able to accept the break up let alone that she and Beca were together now. He tended to ignore them if they were in the same social situation, which happened more than they would like since a cappella was a small world. They had both been surprised at the intensity of his negative reaction. That side of his personality had just never had a chance to shine through until he was hurt. She was just glad that he had never overtly said anything negative to them or made a scene... yet.

The summer had been great. Chloe had just graduated and after a short visit to her parents in Virginia she had returned to Barden to make the necessary arrangements for her first semester of Med. school. She and Beca had spent the bulk of their time together getting acquainted with this new facet of their relationship. She didn't have to hide her feelings anymore, which was a rush of relief. There was a bit of a hiccup when Beca had told her Dad about them but aside from his naturally awkward nature, something that Beca had inherited, it was all fine. They had even gone away to Key West for a week together before school started and as a gift from Dr. Mitchell and Shelia. It had been a very interesting trip to say the least.

She had decided to go to stay at Barden for med school even though she had been accepted to several schools elsewhere, including Hopkins. Though the decision was made long before she and Beca had gotten together and she was glad for that because now they had finally gotten to this point she would hate to chance their relationship on long distance. In her mind it was a long term thing and though she knew they were both young her instinct told her that this might be the one and she could be patient. That was one thing that had been instrumental in them getting together in the first place.

She sidled up to Beca and bumped her with a hip. "Hey," she said. Beca threw her arms around Chloe and pulled her in for a tight embrace and a sloppy welcoming kiss.

"There you are," she exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you for liiiiike forever."

Chloe could only laugh because if her breath and greeting were any indication Beca was obviously very inebriated already. "How much Boone's Farm did you drink before you got here," she joked. They were affectionate with each other but it wasn't like Beca to be so free and loud with her PDA, especially when she knew Jesse was near by.

Beca hung on her and sighed dramatically. "Not Boone's, vodka... lots and lots of raspberry vodka." Chloe looked around at the rest of the girls with a questioning gaze. Her eyes settled on Fat Amy who nodded emphatically.

"She's had about five shots worth so far," Cynthia Rose offered with a laugh.

Chloe scoffed, Becca was a famous lightweight and five shots meant that she that sobriety was a distant memory and that her future probably included a toilet bowl.

"Shhh, don't tell her that," Beca whispered too loudly. "Anyways, it's Amy's fault... she dared me."

She looked at Amy with a good natured reproachful eye and it was then that two girls that she noticed two girls she didn't recognize amongst the group.

Beca, still clinging to her neck noticed her gaze. "Oh, yeah," she pointed at the girls, "Chloe this is Maddie and Lauren; Maddie and Lauren this is my super hot girlfriend, Chloe."

Chloe smiled sheepishly at Beca's compliment and waved. "Hi," she said, "Welcome to the Bellas."

"She graduated last year," Beca offered.

"But I really do miss being in the Bellas and I hope you guys have as much fun this year as we all did last year," Chloe added. Both newbies nodded and agreed that they were looking forward to getting started. She noticed that one of the girls, Maddie if she was right, had looked a little disappointed at her being identified as Beca's girlfriend. She smiled, it was secretly pleasing that other people found her girlfriend hot.

"Enough small talk," Beca said, "Chloe you don't have a drink yet. I'll be right back," Beca started to walk off and narrowly missed the corner of the stone bench. Chloe started to follow her but Stacie stopped her.

"I'll go with," Stacie said sympathetically, "I need a refill anyway."

She watched as Stacie helped Beca over to the keg and turned back to the group. The girls were all a little tipsy but Beca was by far the most drunk so far. She was a little worried. If the last twenty minutes were any indication she was going to end up taking care of Beca when they got back to her apartment. She hated seeing her girlfriend sick and it meant that she definitely wouldn't get any late night studying done. Beca was always a little clingy when drunk and she would undoubtedly be unable to sleep if Chloe didn't go to bed with her.

She was brought out of her musing by Fat Amy's voice. "You know I'm still shocked that we beat the odds. We had not one but four lesbians last year," she said.

"What?" Chloe's face scrunched in confusion. The sudden subject change threw her.

"Well, Cynthia Rose and Denise and then you and Beca," she continued, "You know I didn't peg you two as a fans of the vagimite."

Everyone burst out laughing. "What can I say, Amy. Don't knock it till you try it," she said, winking. This sent them all into another round of laughter.

"I always had my doubts about Aubrey," Jessica offered.

"Really," Denise asked.

Chloe chuckled, "No way, you guys I knew Aubrey since freshman year she had it so bad for Uni. It was sad."

"Couldn't have been as bad as you had it for Beca though," Cynthia Rose suggested.

Chloe looked scandalized. "What do you mean?" She reached out and smacked Cynthia Rose on the arm.

"Come on girl, we could all see it," we all talked about it ever since initiation last year.

"No way," Chloe said.

"Uh, way," Fat Amy said, "You guys were circling each other like dingos in heat."

She laughed and turned when she noticed Stacie returning without her charge.

"Where's Beca," she asked.

Stacie shrugged, "I turned around and she was gone. I came back to tell you."

"Thanks," she muttered as she set off to look for her wayward girlfriend. She had searched the whole seating area when she thought she saw a flash of long brown hair up near the graduate studies building. She hurried up the steps and around the side of the building and there she saw Beca with her back against the brick wall with Jesse leaning in very close. His hands were on her shoulders and he appeared to be whispering into her ear.

Chloe's footsteps attracted their attention and both turned to her. "What the hell, Beca?" The light played across their faces and Jesse grinned at her stupidly. He was obviously drunk as well. Beca pushed him away so hard that he stumbled back and fell over. She started towards Chloe as quickly as her wobbly legs would carry her.

Everything in Chloe's mind said to bolt so she did, walking quickly back down the stairs and toward the middle of the gathering, which was the quickest way to get out of the theater. She was right in the middle of a throng of mingling people when she heard it. Beca's voice clear and strong.

"I always feel like this,

every time you pass by

with your amazing smile

And every time you go,

you can see in my eyes

that I'm not the same kind of girl"

Chloe stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her heart swelled but fear and hurt still ran cold in her veins. She listened as the other singers joined in as backup and Beca continued.

"All our friends are coming here tonight

and everybody's asking me if

you'll be there to dance with me

There'll be music everywhere

A little bit of wine

and everyone you know

They'll be having fun I know

so please, please, please

There'll be music everywhere

Hang the colored lights and

sing some reggae songs

We'll be having fun I know

so please, please stay"

By the time she got through the chorus everyone had formed a loose circle around the two of them and were helping with the serenade. Despite the shock of what was transpiring Chloe found herself warming. She had no idea how Beca did this to her. Just the sound of her singing made Chloe's body come alive. Ever since Beca's audition she had chills when Beca sang a solo and right now she was singing only to her, which ramped up the goosebumps. She was mesmerized, forgetting everything but the dark blue eyes locked with hers that had come alive with song.

"So, please, please stay," Beca finished. Everyone was clapping and laughing unaware of the serious start to the impromptu song. She walked toward Chloe and took her arm, gently guiding her away from the crowd and toward a quiet corner. The experience had sobered her up somewhat and she only had a little trouble with her balance while she guided them to seats side by side on the park bench beside the theatre.

She reached over and gently touched Chloe's cheek to get her attention. "It's not what it looked like," Beca started and before Chloe could protest she continued, "Jesse said he needed to ask me something in private and I was so happy that he was being friendly that I went with him. I wasn't feeling really steady and I leaned against the wall and he started in on me about how I broke up with him and did I never feel anything for him?" she paused drawing much needed breath, "And I just took it. I was so shocked and out of it that I just stood there and then he said something rude about you and I slapped him but I almost fell over when I did it and he caught me and was making sure I could stand up straight when you walked up."

Chloe pursed her lips and considered. She believed Beca, of course, but she was kind of curious about Jesse's resentment of her. Aside from some rather sad puppy like looks sent in their direction he had done a good job of keeping bottled up since the initial break up and she felt bad for him. She felt a little guilty but she knew that it wasn't her fault. She knew that even without her in the picture Beca wouldn't be with him. However, she was very much in the picture and if he needed to use her as a scapegoat so be it.

"Chloe?"

She found Beca's worried gaze. "It's okay, Beca," she said, "I was just thinking about what he could have said, that's all."

"It doesn't matter. He was just being a douche bag," Beca replied, "I just don't ever want you to think for one second that I would betray you. I can't imagine..."

Chloe took her hands and placed a light kiss on her lips "I know," she said

Beca pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. Her grip tightened and her eyes were moist. "I know I'm not the best at telling you how I feel and I don't always show it the way I should but you have to know... that I love you."

It was the first time that Beca had actually said it out loud, though she had said it in her head a thousand times before. It had taken this crazy turn of events to make her realize that she needed Chloe to know how she felt. Once she had realized that Chloe wasn't going anywhere she felt completely comfortable with the step.

"I love you too," Chloe replied, beaming a thousand watt smile.


End file.
